thegleeprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulnerability
Vulnerability is the second episode of the first season of The Glee Program. Guest Mentor: Max Adler Homework Assignment Winner: Tiffany Eliminated: Tiffany Episode Vulnerabilty: HINTON, ROSS, AND SAMUEL ARE TALKING ON THE COUCH. Ross: Wow, can you believe that this is gonna happen every week. Samuel: I know. Poor Parker, never even had a chance. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SAMUEL: I am a very conservative person, and I think that's going to bring me down in the competition. I grew up in a Jewish household and I learned to put others before me. I don't think I'm the best one here, but I think I'll go far. ROBERT WALKS IN. Hinton: HEY! Robert's here everybody! Robert: Hey, so how was your first week? Sabrina: Hard. Robert: And your first contender to be eliminated? Amber: Alright I think. We have to get used to it right? Robert: Right, so anyway this week's theme is something that Glee is all about. From a high school to the real life world. This week's theme is... PAUSE. Robert: Vulnerability. Sabrina: Yes I knew it! CONFESSIONAL CAM-TITYANA: I am disappointed that this week is vulnerability. I don't like talking about my past, it's just, I've been through a lot and I don't want to ever bring it up. Robert: So here are your lyric sheets and tomorrow you'll be performing for me and a super special guest from Glee. And you will be performing... Robert: Fix You by Coldplay. Tiffany: Oh my gosh, I loved that song. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: I'm psyched it's vulnerability week and that the homework assignment is Fix You by one of the best bands in the world. I could listen to this song all day. And since I was in the bottom last week, this is my chance to crawl out of the rabbit hole I dug up last week. Robert: So here are your lyric sheets, you'll be picking your own parts yet again and you need to make your own choreography. Tomorrow you'll be performing for me and a super star guest from Glee. Good luck. ROBERT WALKS OUT. Billie: Okay, so who wants number 1? Sabrina: I'll put my name for 1 buts that's not really the one I want. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: I love everybody here but some can get annoying. Emma: I'm getting 6, I call it. Amber: Um... Can we at least see if someone else wants it? Emma: I'm just trying to have a good performance, is all. CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: I am not going through what happened last week. If she wants her line, then give her her stupid line. Amber: (Rolls eyes) Ross: So is everyone okay with their lines? ALL CONTENDERS AGREE. Ross: Now the choreography... Amber: I was thinking that since its vulnerability week, we don't have to go hardcore. Just... Tiffany: Okay I had enough listening to you the first week, just shut up and let me do the talking. CONTENDERS' FACES LIFT CONFESSIONAL CAM- EMMA: Wow, this girl is meaner than me, and that's saying something. Tiffany: I'm sick of being nice. The only reason I was is because I was trying to change but all of you are doing sloppy. CONFESSIONAL CAM- SAMUEL: Wow, this is not the same girl I met at callbacks. She's controlling, and berserk. But at least she's determined. Tiffany: Okay, now take a tiny step to the right and... Oh my god. What's the matter with you? CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: How are we supposed to impress the special guest from Glee if they can't do SIMPLE choreography. AFTER FINALLY FINISHING All Contenders: To fix you! '-VULNERABILITY HOMEWORK- FIX YOU-' Hinton: Hey Eric, what's with the glasses? I didn't even know you were glasses. CONFESSIONAL CAM- ERIC: I'm really insecure about my glasses because I'm treated differently with them and people always seem to stare at me when I put them on. But since I'm with close friends and it's vulnerability week, I decided to put them. ROBERT COMES IN. Robert: Hello guys. Your mentor today is someone who's been kicked by vulnerability many times. A HAND GRABS A FOOTBALL. Robert: And this person has had one of the most intense scenes on Glee to date. THE GUEST PULLS OUT A ROPE FROM THE LOCKER. Robert: One that had a lot of viewers crying. CONTENDERS SCREAM AS MAX ADLER WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR. CONFESSSIONAL CAM-HINTON: Wow, Max Adler is one on the best actors I've ever seen. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROSS: Oh my god! This guy made me cry and hate him at the same time. And he's a little good looking... I guess. Robert: So this is Max Adler who plays Dave Karofsky on Glee. Max: Hey what's up guys. So vulnerability is that thin line from hope to death. It is everywhere and happens to everybody at one point or another. Robert: So your homework assignment was Fix You. Max: Okay, let's get started. CONTENDERS SCATTER AROUND THE STAGE. Ross: When you get what you want but not what you need Eric: When you feel so tired but you can't sleep Sabrina: Stuck in reverse Hinton: And the tears come streaming down your face Tityana: When you lose something you can't replace Emma:When you love someone but it goes to waste Samuel: Could it be worse? Amber: Lights will guide you home Phoenix: And ignite your bones Tiffany: And I will try to fix you Billie: Lights will guide you home All: And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you ROBERT AND MAX APPLAUD. Max: Wow, awesome. But first, Billie, it takes a lot of strength to have the line before everybody starts singing at the same time. You gave a great start. Phoenix, your face was right on cue and you did wonderful. Tiffany, were you almost going to cry. That was perfect, good job. Samuel, you kept your confidence throughout the whole song and you never stopped to like gulp or anything. Hinton, um try to um spark it more, I did not feel your sadness at all. And finally, Emma, I felt your emotion throughout the performance and I began to get the lump in my throat. Robert: So Max, who are you picking for the homework assignment. Max: You all were awesome but I had to pick..... Tiffany. TIFFANY SCREAMS. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY- I told you. Confidence is key and if you're not determined, just jump off a bridge. Robert: Confrats, Tiffany, you just won a one-on-one mentoring session with Max. And a stand out moment in the music video which is... Max: Title Track by Death Crab for Cutie. Samuel: Yes! Robert: Does anybody else know it? CONFESSION CAM-SAMUEL: This song is very unpopular but people should know about it. It's a really touching song. Robert: Okay, so the concept is you guys moaning about being abused by your different people.Tiffany has the worst by her boyfriend. Then all of you come together and sing around Tiffany who decides to face life and leave her boyfriend. OOHS AND AAHS COME FROM THE CONTENDERS. Robert: However, there will be no choreography this week and instead Erik will come and talk with you about vulnerability. Max:Goodbye and Tiffany I will see you later. Tiffany: Thank you. ROBERT CLOSES THE DOOR. Tiffany: I told you guys to listen to me. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: Victory is in the bag. '-FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM.-' ERIK WALKS IN. Erik: Hey guys. I'm here to talk about your vulnerabilities. ALL CONTENDERS SIT ON THE COUCH. Erik: So I want to get your backstories out so you could have that emotion during the music video. So who wants to go first? Sabrina: Well, when I was fifteen, I went to a party without my parents' permission and when I went to the bathroom... (sniffs) I got raped by a stranger at the party. (sobs) I don't even know who it was. (sobs) Erik: It's okay, let it out. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: People always see that I'm happy and cheery but now you know why I am like this. I don't ever want that to happen again. (sniffs) Phoenix: Even if I am blind I can see when people look at me. They see a blind man who's soulless. And that's why I'm always cold, because I don't want people to see who I really am. Erik: Oh. Hinton: Seeing Phoenix open up like that, really pulled my heart strings. It was weird. Emma: I'm next. Um throughout elementary and middle school, I was the geeky kid. I was nice to everyone but nobody wanted to hang out with me. (whisper screams) I hated them. Then everything changed and everybody wanted me. That's why I'm so mean to everybody because I don't want that to happen again. Erik: Well I guess I'll be going now. Bye. ERIK WALKS OUT CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: I am going to win this competition to rub it in everybody's face who made fun of me in the past. Karma bites back. CAMERA SHOWS EMMA WIPING HER TEARS. '-Vocals With Nikki-' HINTON WALKS IN AND GREETS NIKKI. CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: So this week for vulnerability the contenders will have to convey their emotions in their singing. Eric: Talking how the group begun to splinter. Nikki: (smiles) Awesome. Nikki: So let's begin on the "I must admit." Emma: I must admit I was charmed by your advances Nikki: Stop. That was incredible, I'm beginning to tear up. Emma: I really don't think you should've interrupted me. Nikki: Oh, I'm sorry, keep going. CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: Okay, Emma's getting closer to us and revealing her true self. Yay... Tiffany: Hello, beautiful Nikki, Nikki. Nikki: So how's it feel winning the homework assignment? Tiffany: Um... It's terrific! I never thought little old me would win it. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: Oh please, I was born to win that assignment. As you can tell I'm not the sweet innocent girl the mentors think I am. Nikki: Okay let's start with your long solo. Tiffany: Okay! LEEEEEEFT uninspired BY thEEEEcrust of railroad earth. Nikki: Whoa stop. You're not even on key is something wrong. Tiffany: Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened. Nikki: Try it again. AFTER THREE MORE TRIES NIKKI ASKS TIFFANY TO LEAVE. CONFESSIONAL CAM- TIFFANY: I don't understand, I had the confidence, I had the lyrics memorized but how can I mess up the notes? '-Title Track Video Shoot-' Erik: Hey guys, so remember feel those emotions that we talked about earlier. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROBERT: So the contenders to day will have to portray characters who are being abused. Some characters will be sexually, physically, or verbally, either way the contenders will have to portray the emotions. Erik: Okay, now Sabina you will come home and when Eric opens the door he's going to grab you and throw you on the floor. He'll start taking off your dress and then you'll sing your line. SABRINA IN A WHITE DRESS OPENS THE DOOR OF A HOUSE. ERIC RUNS OVER THERE AND THROWS HER ON THE FLOOR. PULLING APART HER WHITE DRESS AND KISSING HER NECK. Sabrina: NO! SHE PUSHES HIM OFF OF HER AND STARTS TO CRY. Erik: CUT! SABRINA STARTS TO CRY. Erik: Sabrina, what's wrong? Sabrina: I don't want to relive that night again. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SABRINA: When Eric grabbed me, I recognized it and I remembered that night. (sniffs) I never EVER want to relive it again. Eric: I'm sorry, Sabrina. Sabrina: No it wasn't your fault. Erik: So are you ready this time? Sabrina: Don't worry. TRIES AGAIN BUT RETREATS BEHIND THE CAMERAS. Robert: Wow, Sabrina really is scared. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROBERT: Sabrina is digging a hole for herself for not facing her fears. Zach: This is really going to affect her this week. Erik: Okay let's try it one more time. SABRINA STILL STRUGGLES BUT IS ABLE TO MANAGE. Erik: ....and CUT! Good. Sabrina walks away with tears. ERIK BRINGS SAMUEL AND EMMA TOGETHER. Erik: Samuel when you open the door Emma will start to yell at you and you feel hurt. Erik: And action! SAMUEL OPENS THE DOOR AND EMMA STARTS YELLING AT HIM AND FORCING TO LOOK AT HER. EVEN IF IT WAS PERFECT, SAMUEL FORGOT HIS LIP SYNCH. Erik: Cut, just cut. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SAMUEL: Great, after I even promised myself to never mess up on anything in the competition, I forgot a simple lip synch. Erik: Let's try it again. SAMUEL DOES IT RIGHT THAT TIME Erik: Excellent. ERIK THEN GOES OVER TO ROSS, HINTON, AND TIFFANY. Erik: Okay Tiffany, this is all you. Ross and Hinton will throw you on the sofa and Hinton will start stage-slapping you and Ross will slowly unbutton your shirt. Got it? CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: If I learned anything from my mentoring session, it's to pretend your hurt. '-Max and Tiffany one-on-one-' Max: So how are you vulnerable? Tiffany: Well, I was pushed by my parents to do everything even through hard stuff. Max: Kind off like Vocal Adrenaline, huh? Tiffany: Yeah. Max: Well take the hardest thing your parents forced you to do and bring the pain during the music video. '-Video Shoot-' TIFFANY WALKS IN AND HINTON THROWS HER ON THE SOFA. HINTON THEN ACTUALLY SLAPS TIFFANY ON ACCIDENT. Erik: Whoa, cut! Tiffany: What the hell is wrong with you? Hinton: I'm sorry. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: Can you believe that pervert? I am going to kill him! Robert: Wow, even though it was accidental that really left a mark. Nikki: Yeah. Do you really think he should perform for Ryan? Robert: No, I think that it was a mistake. Erik: Okay, let's do it... Action! HINTON THROWS HER ON THE COUCH AND FAKE SLAPS HER WHILE ROSS UNBUTTONS HER SHIRT. SHE STARTS SINGING HER LINES. Erik: Perfect! CONFESSIONAL CAM- ROBERT: The contenders have to make the video sad but also tenacious. This will be a hard bottom three to choose. Announcer.: Rolling and cue playback please. Title Track: Tiffany: Left uninspired by the crust of railroad earth. That touched the lead to the pages of your manuscript HINTON AND ROSS PREPARE TO RAPE TIFFANY, AT THE SAME TIME... I took my thumb off the concrete and saved up all my strength To hammer pillars for a picket fence ERIC UNDRESSES SABRINA. Sabrina: It wasn't quite what it seemed, a lack of pleasantries My able body isn't what it used to be AMBER YELLS AT EMMA AS SHE LOOKS AWAY. Emma: I must admit I was charmed by your advances Your advantage left me helplessly into you SABRINA AND SAMUEL WHIP THEIR BELTS AT ERIC Eric: Talking how the group had begun to splinter ROSS TRIES TO RAPE SAMUEL. Samuel: And I could taste your lipstick on the filter ALL THE GIRLS WHIP HINTON AS THEY CUT HIM. Hinton: I tried my best to keep my distance from your dress But call-response overturns convictions every time SAMUEL AND ERIC CONFRONT PHOENIX. Phoenix: My memory cannot recall a wave of alcohol PHOENIX AND TITYANA GRAB BILLIE'S ARM AND PUNCH HER. Billie: We shared a cigarette and shave the hours off TITYANA AND ROSS GETS SLAPPED BY AMBER. Tityana: Talking how the group had begun to splinter Ross: And I could taste your lipstick on the filter AMBER GETS UNDRESSED BY PHOENIX AND ERIC. Amber: Lushing with the hallway congregation TIFFANY WITH THE OTHER CONTENDERS PUSH THEIR ABUSER OFF OF THEM. Tiffany: My best judgment signed its resignation Tiffany: (with other contenders) I rushed this, we moved too fast Tripped into the guestroom I rushed this, we moved too fast Tripped into the guestroom TIFFANY JOINS HER FRIENDS. '-Reveal of Bottom Three-' MENTORS COME IN. Robert: So vulnerability was this week's theme and many people excelled in it but we have to pick three people to perform for Ryan. So, Emma... Emma: Yeah? Robert: You are the first on the callback list, congratulations. You did great in the homework assignment, in the studio, and your emotions were on par in the music video. Emma: Of course. CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: If you thought I was going to be in the bottom again, go kiss somebody's @ss. I'm not leaving anytime soon. Robert: Tityana, Phoenix, Billie, Ross, and Amber... You are all of course called back for next week. Amber: Oh my god! (jumps in the air.) Billie: Thank you so much! CONFESSIONAL CAM-BILLIE: Well this is turning out to be a good week. No way am I stopping here. THEY LEAVE SABRINA, SAMUEL, HINTON, TIFFANY, Eric AND IN THE AUDITORIUM Robert: Hinton. Max thought only you did the worst there during the homework assignment, and during the music video shoot you slapped Tiffany. TIFFANY GLARES AT HINTON HOLDING HER CHEEK. Nikki: Tiffany. You had trouble in the studio so much I had to ask you to leave. You should not give Hinton a dirty look because you did as worst as him this week. Tiffany: I'm so sorry, I won't ever do it again. Zach: Enough with the innocent girl act! Robert: Samuel, you failed to lip synch during the video. It may seem like a one time mistake but compared to the people who were called back it was bad. Robert: And Sabrina. Erik had the hardest time with you during the shoot. Sabrina: (starts crying) I know but it was just so hard to not cry. Zach: You need to learn to act like it doesn't bother you. Sabrina: I'm sorry. Robert: Eric, you had trouble being vulnerable and didn't realize it until it was too late. Robert: So Sabrina, and Eric you are both... On the callback list. Sabrina: (dries her tears). Thank you. TIFFANY, SAMUEL, AND HINTON ARE LEFT IN THE AUDITORIUM Robert: That means you three are performing for Ryan tonight. Nikki: Now the songs. Tiffany, your song is "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" by Cher. Tiffany: Beautiful, like you guys. Nikki: Hinton, your song is "Singing in the Rain" by Doris Eaton made famous by Gene Kelly in the musical of the same name. Nikki: And Samuel, your song is "One Song Glory" by the musical "Rent" Samuel: Um.. Nikki: Guess you don't know it. Don't worry it's a wonderful song. Robert: So guys, you have two hours to practice before performing for Ryan. Zach: Move it! HINTON, SAMUEL, AND TIFFANY WALK AWAY: '-REHEARSING ROOM (SAMUEL)-' Glory! And you... Ugh. CONFESSIONAL CAM-SAMUEL: I seriously didn't think I would end up in the bottom three. But I don't care. This is the chance to impress Ryan. '-REHEARSING ROOM (HINTON)-' I'm laughing at clou, um, clouds... CONFESSIONAL CAM-HINTON: When I thought I was doing great, I end up slapping a girl. Yeah, that's really smart, Hinton. '-REHEARSING ROOM (TIFFANY)-' YOU AIN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!! CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: I am ticked off because I'm in the bottom three. No way am I getting sent home. There are way worse people in this competition than me. -'LAST CHANCE PERFORMANCES FOR RYAN TONIGHT, DON'T BE LATE!'- MENTORS AND RYAN SIT IN THEIR SEATS. Ryan: So who's here tonight? Robert: Well first is Tiffany again. Nikki: She had trouble in the studio. She could not hit one note and even when I told her to leave, she had done most of the notes off-key. Ryan: Alright bring her in. TIFFANY WALKS OVER TO THE MICROPHONE Tiffany: Hi I'm Tiffany and I will be singing "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" by Cher. ---- Feeling broken Barely holding on But there's just something so strong Somewhere inside me And I am down but I'll get up again Don't count me out just yet I've been brought down to my knees'' And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking But I can take it I'll be back Back on my feet This is far from over You haven't seen the last of me You haven't seen the last of me No no I'm not going nowhere I'm staying right here Oh no You won't see me begging I'm not taking my bow Can't stop me It's not the end You haven't seen the last of me Oh no You haven't seen the last of me You haven't seen the last of me ---- MENTORS APPLAUDE Ryan: Wow, amazing. Tiffany: Thank you, and you're really amazing too. Ryan: Is this the real you? This wasn't you last week. Tiffany: Yes, of course, handsome. Ryan: Okay, thank you. Zach: You know she's flattering just so she can stay. You should of seen her during the shoot. Ryan: I know, I just wanted to see if she would stop. Robert: Next is Samuel. Now he forgot his lip synch and it took him twice to get it right. Ryan All right. Samuel: I'm Samuel and I'll be singing "One Song Glory" from the musical "Rent." ---- One song glory, one song before I go Glory, one song to leave behind Find one song, one last refrain Glory, from the pretty boy front man Who wasted opportunity One song, he had the world at his feet Glory, in the eyes of a young girl A young girl, find glory Beyond the cheap colored lights One song, before the sun sets Glory, on another empty life Time flies, time dies Glory, one blaze of glory One blaze of glory, glory ---- Ryan: Good job! Samuel: Thank you, I was super nervous. Ryan: Well you did a good job. Robert: And finally Hinton. Hinton: Hi my name is Hinton Evans and I will be singing "Singing in the Rain." ---- I'm singing in the rain Just singing in the rain What a glorious feeling I'm happy again I'm laughing at clouds So dark up above The sun's in my heart And I'm ready for love For love Let the stormy clouds chase Everyone from the place Come on with the rain I've a smile on my face I'll walk down the lane With a happy refrain Singing, singing in the rain In the rain. La... I'm singing in the rain Just singing in the rain What a glorious feeling I'm happy again I walk down the lane With a happy refrain I'm singing, singing in the rain In the rain In the rain ---- Ryan: Wonderful. Hinton: Thank you. HINTON LEAVES. Ryan: Hinton had a song that made him incredible but he doesn't look like he would stand out. FLASHES TO WAITING ROOM Hinton: I was super nervous and I shook at the highest note on there. FLASHES BACK TO LCP ROOM. Ryan: Tiffany is a performer but she wasn't incredible. FLASHES BACK TO WAITING ROOM Tiffany: I really think he was disappointed in me. FLASHES BACK TO WAITING ROOM. Ryan: Well Samuel might not be the most vocally best of the the three he can create a character while performing. FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM Samuel: *sigh* Ryan didn't really smile at all, when I was there. FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM Ryan: What do you think? Robert: I think this has more than this but this might be better. Nikki: How about this, I'll have to go with this. Zach: I hate to say it, but I agree. Ryan: Okay. FLASHES BACK TO WAITING ROOM ROBERT WALKS IN Robert: Sorry, but the list is up. Go take a look. BOTTOM THREE SAY THEIR GOOD BYES SAMUEL'S VOICE: I am definitely not going to regret Ryan's decision but I will be heartbroken if I go home. TIFFANY'S VOICE: No way. After what I've been through, this will be one of my first no's in my life. HINTON'S VOICE: I hate the fact that Tiffany can leave, Samuel can leave, and I can leave. I don't want anyone of us to leave. '-SAMUEL LOOKS AT THE LIST-' '-TIFFANY LOOKS AT THE LIST-' '-HINTON LOOKS AT THE LIST-' Samuel: *Puts his hands over his eyes. Tiffany: *Starts to tear up* No, no, no ,no! Hinton: *sighs and walks back* CALLED BACK *Emma *Tityana *Phoenix *Billie *Ross *Amber *Sabrina *Eric *Hinton *Samuel NOT CALLED BACK *Tiffany TIFFANY'S EXIT INTERVIEW: I can't believe I'm leaving but at least I'll go far because confidence is key in everything. I'm going to keep singing and performing, no matter what. Tiffany: There's nothing you can SAY (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can DO (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through... I'll make it through... ---- NEXT TIME ON THE GLEE PROGRAM Robert: Pairability Amber: I cannot believe I'm stuck with her. Ross: *Kisses Hinton* Zach: Whoa why did he do that? CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: Mess with me, you'll wish you've never met me. Narrator: And that's what's next on The Glee Program! Songs *Fix You by Coldplay. Sung by The Contenders *Title Track by Death Cab For Cutie. Sung by The Contenders Trivia Call Back List Category:Episodes